


Specialist

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Plot Twists
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Se for para aprender, que seja com um especialista no assunto. Akira resolve treinar sua mira, enquanto Akechi procura por um presente que acerte em cheio o coração dela.(If you want to learn something, try to learn it from a specialist. Akira decides to improve her aim, while Akechi seeks for a gift that will win her heart)





	Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic seria correspondente a mais um dos 'encontros' entre a protagonista e Akechi no jogo, já que nessa série, há a possibilidade de entrar num relacionamento amoroso com o detetive.
> 
> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

\-- SEXTA, 11 de novembro. Tarde. Tempo nublado. --

 

Akechi passava os olhos pelas lojas de Akihabara, se fosse para encontrar alguma coisa para ela, seria ali. O lugar era cheio de lojas de eletroeletrônicos, videogames, anime e mangá; diversos anúncios sobre as fachadas das lojas destacavam o aspecto mais otaku do local. O detetive se lembrou de um dos comentários de Sakura-san, do conselho que o barista lhe deu após notar seu interesse pela garota.

_'Essa é uma excelente oportunidade de conseguir um presente legal para Akira. Se quiser ir atrás dela, vai ter que mimá-la um pouco.'_

Não foi difícil descobrir do que Akira gostava. A líder dos Phantom Thieves costumava devorar uma ou duas caixas de Pocky, Koala's March, ou outro petisco similar nas reuniões do grupo; era evidente o quanto ela gostava de chocolate. Ela também gostava de ler e tinha um conhecimento formidável sobre mitologia, a ponto de facilmente identificar a origem de Shadows e Personas que encontravam no Metaverso. O fato dela conseguir acompanhar as referências do Oráculo e a presença daquele console retrô no sótão indicavam que ela era também uma nerd inveterada.

Ele tinha que encontrar alguma coisa ali, alguma coisa especial... O olhar do detetive foi mais adiante, para as lojas do outro lado da esquina. Foi quando ele notou uma figura familiar andando por aquelas ruas.

Uma coincidência fortuita e exata, precisa demais para ser só coincidência. Era **destino** , o destino de novo colocando Akira em seu caminho.

Ao ir à direção dela, Akechi logo percebeu que havia algo errado, a garota mexia distraidamente no celular, parecendo um tanto chateada. Ela estava tão desatenta ele que precisou se aproximar e chamá-la para que a jovem desse conta da presença dele ali.

"Akira?"

"Ah!"

Ela se assustou momentaneamente, olhando para o lado, notando o leve toque em seu ombro, notando a presença do detetive.

"Akechi-kun? Wow, você me assustou aparecendo do nada desse jeito!"

"Estava de passagem por aqui. Você é que estava andando distraída."

"Verdade. Muitas coisas em mente. Não esperava te encontrar aqui em Akihabara." ela comentou, guardando o celular no bolso.

"Precisei comprar umas mídias para backup. Segurança nunca é demais." Não era exatamente _esse_ o motivo ao qual viera àquela parte da cidade, mas também não era inteiramente mentira. "E você, o que faz por aqui?"

"Hmn. Vim treinar com um amigo, mas ele não está."

"Treinar?" o detetive estranhou, Akihabara não era conhecida por ter academias.

"Treinar minha mira. Tem um jogo de tiro no fliperama daqui. Mas O Rei não está hoje no fliperama, então não tenho com quem praticar." A jovem pôde dizer, pela forma com que Akechi franzia a testa, que o detetive se questionava quem seria o tal 'Rei'. Ela respondeu antes mesmo que ele formulasse a pergunta. "Shinya Oda. Ele é o melhor jogador de Gun About de toda Tóquio, mesmo estando só no Ensino Fundamental. Ele realmente é muito habilidoso no jogo."

O garoto deveria ser mesmo um jogador muito bom para Akira ter que se deslocar até Akihabara. Talvez ela estivesse frustrada pela viagem perdida.

"Talvez eu não seja tão bom, mas posso lhe oferecer companhia caso você queira praticar."

"Não é só por isso. Eu estou preocupada com essa ausência súbita dele. Shinya não tem companhia em casa, nem muitos amigos. Os colegas de escola dele ficam implicando por conta da mãe dele ser divorciada, sabe... isso me deixa injuriada. Isso e o fato dela não dar atenção a ele, se importando e fazendo escândalo com coisas pequenas..." Akira comentou, chateada, inspirando brevemente. Sua expressão era pensativa, pesarosa, ao expor o motivo de sua distração. "Ele... pediu uma mudança de coração. Por isso a reunião amanhã. Há mais alguns casos também. Pessoas ludibriando as demais por conta de dinheiro, e também um casal chantageando um professor lá na escola. Tanta coisa que poderia ser solucionada de outro jeito... não nos Mementos."

"Você é gentil demais para seu próprio bem, Akira."

A gentileza dela, a vontade de ajudar as outras pessoas, tamanha empatia --- era ao mesmo tempo um defeito e uma qualidade.

"Eu sei. Pouca razão e muita sensibilidade, é o que minha mãe sempre fala... " ela riu, sem achar a menor graça, rindo de si mesma.

"Mas é isso que lhe torna única."

_Única e admirável._

Akechi sorriu, elogiando-a, mas sem externar todos seus pensamentos. Akira devolveu o sorriso, um tanto tímido mas também mordaz.

"Assim você me deixa encabulada." a garota comentou, passando a mão no cabelo para disfarçar o embaraço.

"Se for só para distrair... ou para se preparar para amanhã... Eu posso lhe ajudar com seu treino."

"E você é um especialista no assunto? Nossa, eu nem sabia." ela comentou, descrente, mas sem querer magoá-lo, só provocando um pouco.

"Para falar a verdade... não. Não costumo frequentar muito esses lugares." Akechi não ia admitir que nunca esteve num fliperama antes. "Mas não deve ser assim tão difícil, se for um jogo de tiro."

"Você tem uma mira impressionante. Ao menos no Metaverso."

"Hm. Verdade." ele disse, sem querer se gabar. "Vamos ver se meu desempenho é igualmente bom no mundo virtual."

"Você que manda."

Os dois seguiram para o fliperama Gigolo, com Akira à frente. O espaço era um tanto apertado, cercado das mais diversas máquinas, algumas com vitrines exibindo todo tipo de prêmio, outras de telas brilhantes e chamativas. A garota logo comprou algumas fichas ali no caixa, se dirigindo a uma máquina ali no canto, com uma tela azul ostentando o logotipo do jogo.

Akira selecionou o modo cooperativo, enquanto Akechi pegava hesitante uma das pistolas apoiadas na lateral da máquina. A jovem pegou a outra pistola, se colocando a uma pequena distância da tela, a arma já em punho.

"É fácil. Basta mirar e atirar. Preparado?"

Akechi apenas assentiu. A partida foi iniciada, o detetive moveu ligeiramente a pistola, notando que um cursor apareceu sobre um dos adversários na tela. Na vida real não havia esse tipo de facilidade --- não com um revólver padrão.

Akira apontava a arma para várias direções, esboçando arcos no ar, alvejando os inimigos do seu lado da tela. E o detetive não ficou atrás, rapidamente pegando o espírito da coisa, dedos rápidos no gatilho, num ritmo mais constante e preciso do que o de Akira. A garota vez ou outra usava uma técnica desconhecida, usando mais munição do que o recomendado, mas ainda assim estava sendo difícil competir com a perícia de Akechi.

"Mais uma vez."

Akira requisitou uma revanche, diante da diferença do placar dos dois. O detetive nunca tinha feito nada parecido, mas ainda assim conseguiu ficar com um ranking ligeiramente acima do dela. A diferença só aumentou conforme as rodadas passaram, e a garota comentou, impressionada e também um pouco irritada.

"Como é que você consegue?!!!"

"Hm, não sei..." Akechi realmente não sabia explicar, parte daquilo já era instinto. "Você só precisa derrubar os oponentes para pontuar, não? Então é melhor atingi-los antes que eles consigam fazer o mesmo. Acho que é uma questão de intuição... mas também de calcular o tempo de reação, seu e do adversário."

"Hm. Acho que entendi seu ponto. Só mais uma vez, só para confirmar?" ela comentou, mais calma.

"Certo."

O resultado dela foi mais próximo do dele dessa vez. Akira conseguiu pegar o jeito, usando a munição com mais parcimônia ao invés de gastar tudo numa saraivada de balas. Claro que ela ainda empregava mais do que o necessário --- mas justamente para não dar margem para o inimigo atacar.

"Okay, você venceu." Akira comentou, mas sem a animosidade da outra vez. "Acho que ainda dá tempo de passar no mercadinho antes de voltar para casa. Awwww!!!!" a expressão dela se iluminou em rejúbilo quando ela olhou para o lado. "Eles voltaram com a promoção do Jack Frost!"

Ao seguir o olhar de Akira, Akechi viu que ela se referia aos prêmios disponibilizados naquele jogo de alavancas, uma pelúcia de um boneco de neve, a roupinha azul de bobo da corte lhe dava um ar ainda mais fofinho. Terrivelmente clichê, mas por que não tentar?

"Bem, ainda sobraram algumas fichas. Não pode ser tão difícil assim conseguir um, certo?"

"Hm, mais ou menos." Akira respondeu.

Akechi resolveu tentar a sorte, inserindo uma ficha na máquina. Ele moveu o controle, o direcional parecia meio travado, o botão igualmente emperrado, fazendo com que a garra não se fechasse como devia, a caixa deslizou de volta à pilha. O detetive tentou mais uma vez, movendo com força o direcional, mas os ganchos simplesmente se fecharam antes que pudesse pegar o prêmio, mais uma oportunidade desperdiçada. 

"Posso tentar?"

O detetive passou o controle para Akira. A garota moveu o direcional com muito mais delicadeza, pressionando o botão enquanto a garra ainda oscilava, conseguindo pegar uma das caixas do topo da pilha. A alavanca foi recolhida, e no final dela, preso pelos ganchos, o prêmio que Akechi não conseguiu pegar. 

"Como ---" _Como foi que isso aconteceu? Era para ser justamente o contrário!_

"É mais uma questão de habilidade do que força. Demora um tempo para pegar o jeito." Akira viu que o amigo parecia meio frustrado por não ter conseguido pegar o prêmio. "Quer ficar com ele?"

"Hn?" o detetive estranhou.

"Eu já tenho um deles. Pode ficar com você. Considere como um presente antecipado de boas-vindas por ter se juntado ao grupo."

"Mas..." ele viu que não adiantaria contestar Akira, então tratou de procurar outro argumento. "Como assim _antecipado_? Já faz algum tempo que entrei, não?"

"É, mas geralmente a gente só comemora depois que encerramos um caso. É quando surgem os recursos... você sabe, dos Tesouros."

"É, faz sentido. Hn... Obrigado."

Não era bem isso que queria. Parecia algo injusto, receber um presente dela, quando queria tanto demostrar sua gratidão, retribuir tudo aquilo que ela lhe mostrara. Mas receber aquele presente, aquela pequena amostra de consideração, também lhe dava uma sensação boa. Inesperada, mas ainda assim agradável.

"Não há de quê."

Ela disse com um sorriso, logo se dirigindo a saída. Akechi revirava a caixa enquanto os dois andavam rumo à estação, algo ali lhe era conhecido...

"Estranho... ele me parece familiar... só não sei da onde."

"Bem, Jack é o mascote daquela empresa de videogame. E também teve um seriado dele há uns... dez ou doze anos atrás, não lembro. Ainda é bem popular, sabe? Tanto que tem uma Persona."

"Hm? Uma _Persona_?" Akechi fez questão de destacar, aquilo sim era inusitado. Será que era por _isso_ que Jack Frost lhe parecia tão familiar?

"Estranho, não? Geralmente a maioria das Personas e Shadows são figuras mitológicas. Mas as nossas não, são da literatura. Vai ver é por isso. Basta ter uma presença marcante no subconsciente das pessoas ou coisa assim."

"Uma hipótese plausível."

Os dois continuaram a caminhar, comentando animadamente sobre o Metaverso, Personas e mascotes fofinhos e populares, até mesmo indagando se Morgana se enquadraria na categoria.

 

* * *

 

Justine observava os dois, sentada em cima do portal gradeado que dava acesso ao Salão de Veludo, invisível as demais pessoas. A guarda reconheceu a figura nos braços do detetive, o Confidente do Arcano do Julgamento*.

Provavelmente nenhum dos dois sabia da história trágica daquela entidade. Jack Frost era o espírito responsável por trazer o clima frio do inverno, mas o frio que trazia afastava todos a seu redor. Anos e anos se passaram, milhares de anos, e Jack Frost mal podia suportar sua solitude, desejando aos céus que lhe dessem um amigo, um único amigo.

Eventualmente, aquele desejo foi realizado. Finalmente, Jack Frost conseguiu um companheiro, e os dois passaram horas e horas correndo felizes pelos campos, partilhando momentos preciosos. Mas ao pôr do sol, aquela companhia desaparecera, deixando Jack Frost sozinho novamente. Tamanha injustiça fez com que se sentisse triste e furioso, fez com que se arrependesse amargamente de ter desejado um amigo. Jack Frost então se lembrou de sua verdadeira natureza, era o frio que afastava a todos: Black Frost.

**Author's Note:**

> A trilha do título é de Persona 4, sendo escolhida pelo nome e também pelo ritmo, encaixando perfeitamente no contexto dessa entrada.
> 
> Quando Akira menciona que Jack Frost é o mascote 'daquela empresa de videogame', é porque ele é o mascote oficial da ATLUS. A história lembrada por Justine é citada por Margaret em Persona 4, mas se refere a Black Frost. A própria Margaret comenta que a fábula não é necessariamente a versão verdadeira da história.
> 
> Por fim, cabe destacar que, nesta série; Sae Niijima é o Confidente do Arcano da Justiça, e Goro Akechi é o Confidente do Arcano do Julgamento. Já ocorreu uma troca entre Arcanos antes na franquia (embora apenas no numeral), pessoalmente acho que as irmãs Niijima estão mais próximas do da Justiça do que o do Julgamento, o termo é muito referenciado nas falas de ambas. E o Arcano do Julgamento geralmente só se completa no final do jogo, não no meio, tendo um conceito mais relativo a "revelar/arcar com a verdade" (Nyx Annihilation Team, Seekers of Truth) do que "seguir o correto mesmo diante da adversidade" (Chihiro/Ken, Nanako).


End file.
